


I'll Be

by Jenn1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Profound Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn1/pseuds/Jenn1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan watches over an injured Qui-Gon as they head back to Coruscant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be

**Author's Note:**

> About thirteen years ago, I write my first Star Wars fic, and most likely one of my first fics called 'I Will Be You're Friend'. I based it off of a song when I thought of the title, but of course it really doesn't fit, so I am just shortening it.
> 
> I also edited and changed the fic slightly so I'm not going to put the old date on it.

Obi-Wan Kenobi felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. He was surrounded by complete darkness. The only serenity he had was the hum of his lightsaber in his hand. The blue glow was all he could see in this blackness.

What he heard was louder than his lightsaber. He listened. It was breathing that he heard, not human or an animal. It sounded, like some one breathing though a mask with a machine. The presence was like the darkness that surrounded him. Obi-Wan could not take this, feeling of hopeless.

He heard footsteps behind him. He spun around. Obi-Wan found that he could see and just stared at-

What it was was humanoid as well as tall. He was taller than Master Qui-Gon. He was covered with black armor and a black helmet, with a cape flowing around him. There was a machine that helped him to breathe as well.

Obi-Wan saw all this in one glance. What got his attention was the red lightsaber in his foe's hand. He raised it and brought it down toward Obi-Wan's midsection to cut him through. Obi-Wan could not stop it time with his.

Waking with a start, Obi-Wan sucked in a breath of air. The much need air, he realized was not going to be his last, it had only been a dream. The young man was soaked with his own sweat.

Obi-Wan was in small cabin of a star ship that his Master and he had rented for a mission. As awareness returned, Obi-Wan remembered he fell asleep in the chair, which was not too far where his Master lay. His Master, Qui-Gon Jin was sleeping in a healing trance after being injured.

Waking up that fast had been painful, as Obi-Wan’s joints were letting him know. But it was not just that. He winced, as glancing down at his bandaged arm and burned shoulder. He sent slight healing weaves to his wounds. Obi-Wan had more important injures to attend to.

Qui-Gon was much worse off than he was. His Master currently was in a state of deep sleep, or more like a near coma. If he did not get help soon…

He had gotten shot just near his heart. There were also some nasty burns, around his ribs, but everything had been tended to. All looked like it was beginning to heal. But Obi-Wan was no healer. It was the wound near his Master’s heart that worried Obi-Wan most. Qui-Gon himself was in no condition to put himself in a healing trance, so Obi-Wan sent healing to his Master. Thank the Force there was no sign of infection, or none that had set in.

They were still two days away from reaching Coruscant. During the last days on the ship, the time had felt longer to the young man. Obi-Wan knew he had done what he could for Qui-Gon, but he felt so hopeless. He hated it.

Letting out a weary sigh, Obi-Wan knew that sitting there was not helping his Master. He had not eaten in the past few days either. He made sure the older man was comfortable, before moving to get up.

 _Bad idea, Kenobi_ , Obi-Wan thought. He had been sitting in that chair for nearly two days without moving. If he could stop his head from exploding and get the blood going through his limbs again, he would be fine. He waited until the room stopped spinning. He half wondered if he got hit in the head in any way.

After seeing that he could still move his stiff muscles, he want to get something for his food deprived stomach. Once he ate, he returned to Qui-Gon’s side.

Obi-Wan watched his Master sleep. This was not a day that he did not want Master to be asleep. No matter if it was because of a blaster wound.

It was just like he was twelve again, and wanting so badly to be a Padawan. At that time, all he was worried about was he had to be an apprentice before he turned thirteen and would have leave the Jedi Order to become a farmer.

 _Twelve years_ , Obi-Wan thought, he had been a Padawan for twelve years.

Today was his twenty-fifth birthday. An age where he had thought, and hoped he would be a Knight. Obi-Wan would never trade those years he had with Qui-Gon. It was just that he had hoped to have faced and passed the Trials by now.

He would one day. He would just have to be patient. Something Obi-Wan was still learning after and trying work on after a lifetime of perfecting. He was sure he would never have it mastered until he became one with the Force.

 _Patience. Something Master says all the time,_ he thought grimly. Obi-Wan wanted Qui-Gon to wake up just to tell him to be patient or focus on the moment. At this point he was willing to let his Master go all over the universe to help any pathetic life form he was fond of.

Obi-Wan pulled out the Force sensitive black and red-striped rock his Master gave him as a present for his thirteenth birthday. In numerous ways helped him find his center, or simply just calmed him. It had helped one way or other though out many missions.

As always he felt the Force, more so with the rock in his hand. Obi-Wan never doubted the Force wasn’t present. It may be partly that the rock help link Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan remembered this past mission that they had went on. Things started out going peaceful, then started to go bad and just had gotten worse.

They had gone to a planet, Xecas, where Obi-Wan and his Master went to see if they could help the planet stop a civil war that had been going on for over a century and a half. A couple from opposite sides had fallen in love, they wanted their warring families and friends to see that they could over come their bitter rivalry and hatred. They only wanted peace for both their families as well as their planet. Knowing that they could not do it alone, they called on the Senate to help. So in turn, the Senate sent Jedi ambassadors to see if they could get the planet to agree on peace.

It had seemed to work, but a friend of the couple had betrayed them. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had sensed wrongdoing, but were unable to prevent the tragedy that was already set in motion. The warring sides started to fight once again. The peace the couple so wanted for their planet, as well as only wanted to help it, died in the crossfire.

When this happened, the families of the couple were grief stricken. It did not stop them, or the rest of the people of the planet in their shock to turn on the two Jedi. Obi-Wan could not stop what had happened any more than Qui-Gon could. So the only way was to flee to the star ship. It had been nearly impossible to dodge and defend themselves and run to the ship at the same time. As the taller of the two, Qui-Gon became an easy target.

They managed to get on board and quickly get off the planet. The planet was so war stricken, they could not afford ships to fly to fight.

Obi-Wan came back to the present. He couldn't lose his Master. As much as he wanted to be a Knight, he didn't want to lose his Master in the process.

"Master?" he said laying his hand on Qui-Gon's forehead. He was not sure what to say. He could not put his fear and his love for this man who was like a father to him into words.

As sensing was he was being called, Qui-Gon opened his eyes. They where glazed from pain and weakness. He said weakly through their bond, ' _Are you alright?’_

‘ _Yes, Master. You should be worrying about yourself.’_

_‘I want to make sure you are well, my Padawan.’_

‘ _As you can see, I am fine; Master,’_ Obi-Wan answered with a small smile. ‘ _But I think we could fight pirates today._ ’

Qui-Gon gave him a look. ’ _That is not funny, Padawan._ ’

"You should rest Master," Obi-Wan said aloud.

"You are right. But you should do the same."

"Very well, Master."

He walked to the door slowly. Obi-Wan was about to leave and let the door slide close, when his Master called him.

Turning back around, he asked in concern, "Yes?"

All Qui-Gon said was simply this - "Happy Birthday, Padawan."

_The End_


End file.
